


【TK】糖爹(10) 反噬結局

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。高中生堂本光一(17) x 社會人士堂本剛(35)－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【TK】糖爹(10) 反噬結局

青年的優點是有用不完的體力。

「哈啊……」

自從有了親密關係之後，每周五的固定約會總令堂本光一迫不及待，準備好換裝衣物後下課直奔飯店，進去總統套房直接先自我清理，然後等待堂本剛的到來。

他喜歡坐在堂本剛腿上面對面的親密，仰著脖頸讓堂本剛留下痕跡，腰部擺動調節深淺速度，在快要失控時被堂本剛狠狠頂弄。

「你該回去了…」

咬著堂本光一的鎖骨留下牙印，春天後就該換季，不能在明顯處留下顯眼的痕跡。

「再、再一次！」

渾身顫抖著雙手依然緊緊環抱堂本剛的頸部，身後吮咬著碩大不肯放開，低頭將下巴放在堂本剛渾圓的肩膀上蹭著撒嬌索取。

「小光怎麼都餵不飽～」

堂本剛調笑的揉了揉有些濕漉的髮絲，手掌覆蓋在他後頸摩娑、順著肌理往下撫摸沁著薄汗的背部，在還沒完全長開的蝴蝶骨上兜圈。

「是剛先生害的…」

不服氣的張嘴將堂本剛的耳垂含入口中，邊用軟綿綿的嗓音抱怨、小嘴邊挑逗著敏感的耳朵，接著身後感覺到慾望再次高漲。

「再一次就回去，不許耍賴喔。」

將懷裡的堂本光一抱起，雖然這陣子碰面便帶他吃好的，但堂本光一身上依舊沒長多少肉，很輕易就能抱起。

「嗯哼…」

突然懸空使堂本光一有些慌張，雙腿緊緊夾著堂本剛的腰部不敢亂動，但堂本剛每走一步碩大便往深處頂弄一下，加上體重和地心引力影響，堂本光一的身體不斷下滑配合頂弄節奏被撞入更深處。

「剛、剛先生──」

有些語無倫次的叫喊，彷彿只要喊著堂本剛的名字就能得到心安的感覺。

「小光夾太緊了…」

每次見面進入甬道都像是初次進入般，果然一星期一次還是太少，抽插到後半段被操開的嫩肉濕軟包裹的滋味令人欲罷不能，從生澀到鬆軟儼然是雙重享受。

被帶到浴室裡，堂本剛將堂本光一放在洗手檯邊緣退出慾望，低頭將釋放不出什麼液體的分身含入口中照料，在聽見堂本光一急促的呻吟和伸手按壓他頭部時才離開。

「轉過去。」

「可以不要嗎…」

堂本光一有些怯懦，腳尖才碰到浴室地板就被冰涼的磁磚溫差引起一陣顫抖。堂本剛深沉的慾望裡有著不容他拒絕的冷漠，他只好緩緩轉過身面對半身大的鏡面，看著自己到處佈滿愛慾痕跡的身體、左腿被拉高抬起，漲紫的碩大一吋一吋埋入身後，身前的分身無助顫抖滴落晶瑩液體，球部隨著抽插動作晃動著。

「小光看看你…」

堂本剛在堂本光一耳邊蠱惑著，兩眼盯著鏡中的堂本光一，那幾近癡迷的小臉龐染著紅暈、修長的羽睫掛著淚花、半瞇著雙眼卻掩飾不了漆黑瞳孔裡想要追求慾望的光芒，紅艷雙唇開闔間吐出淫瀰的歡叫。

他的白玫瑰終於綻放了。

「剛、剛──」

堂本光一無法思考，只能享受堂本剛從後方猛烈的撞擊，想要伸手撫摸分身卻沒力氣只能抵在洗手檯邊緣避免上身跌落，站立的右腳有些酸軟，努力翹著的臀部被緊緊扣住，他快要溺斃在情慾的快感裡，有些懼怕。

「我在…小光把自己交給我…嗯…」

那人總是能輕易摧毀自己的防線，堂本光一再次淪陷於那魅惑的上揚尾音，任由堂本剛將緊緻的甬道操開再離去再填滿、大手揉捏胸前稚嫩的乳珠，看著鏡中的自己淫蕩的神情，發出高亢綿長的呻吟達到高潮。  
\--  
為了目標大學堂本光一不得不恢復規律學習生活，每天放學後在圖書館溫習功課和請教老師。這是他和堂本剛約定好的，不能因為性愛而荒廢學業。

堂本剛則忙著展覽和藝術品交流，每當夜深人靜時總會想起那張純欲的小臉哀求著自己再來一次，但堂本剛的原則是可以喜歡性愛卻不能沉迷，尤其青春期的青年有著用不完的體力，因此縱慾就會壞事。

保持著一周見一次的頻率，堅持不讓堂本光一留下過夜，也沒有再去堂本光一家或是將人帶回自己住處過。

堂本剛覺得這樣很好，一切又恢復到正常軌道上，令人安心。  
\--  
很快的一年的包養合約就要到期，這期間兩人見面除了性愛之外就是關心堂本光一課業進度。

堂本光一有些不安的在固定見面的房裡等待著，今天是合約到期的最後一次見面。

「剛先生、」

「今天我們什麼也不做好嗎。」

堂本剛穿著寬大的外套推門進來，外套上面還有些濕氣，東京正下著毛毛細雨。  
堂本光一站起身幫他脫去外套，輕輕湊到鼻尖嗅聞溫暖的味道。

「光一要吃點什麼嗎？」

拿起客房服務的菜單，只有更動幾項菜品，其餘的跟一年前幾乎一樣。

「沒有生薑燒...」

有些已經不一樣了。

「嗯～光一想吃生薑燒嗎？」

堂本剛目光透過菜單邊緣望向一臉失落的堂本光一，如果他想吃倒是可以滿足他這小小心願，其他的就無法滿足了。

「嗯。」

眼神裡散發一絲微弱的光彩。

用餐期間兩人和往常般沒什麼對話，頂多詢問一兩句最近過得如何、學校有沒有什麼新鮮的事情。堂本光一的大學應試已經考完了，剩下一間在一二月招考，那是他與堂本剛討論後不想放棄的夢想學校，所以決定考看看。

「以後還能見面嗎？」

主廚特地幫他製作的生薑燒如一年前那樣好吃，擦了擦嘴，堂本光一目光放在堂本剛身上，想了很久才把這問題說出口。

「光一…」

堂本剛表情有些無奈，扁著嘴、嘴角還有漢堡排的醬汁意圖使人想舔，但隨即被用餐巾擦去，輕嘆了聲。

「像普通朋友那樣…」

「我不喜歡事情太複雜化。」

以往合約結束後被包養的對象巴不得彼此不相往來，當然也有希望可以再繼續被包養的，畢竟堂本剛出手不小氣。

「那我怎麼通知你有沒有考上大學。」

掀蓋式手機有沒有歸還堂本剛根本不算什麼事，SIM卡到期了，聯繫就斷了。堂本光一試圖掙扎一下，希望兩人之間還有轉圜餘地。

「你知道我展覽場所，如果想見我可以過來，但我不會再對你多做什麼。」

這算是堂本剛最大的底線，他一向不喜歡哭哭啼啼藕斷絲連這類的戲碼，還好堂本光一的自尊不准他泫然欲泣。

時間到了，堂本光一起身要離開，在離開前他抱住堂本剛，將臉埋在脖頸間深深吸聞，像是想把這令他安心的氣息刻劃在血液裡般，然後留下一枚吻痕後離開。  
\--  
大學考試放榜，堂本光一如願考上了夢想的學校，他穿著校服匆匆趕到堂本剛展覽的場所，在櫃台人員通報期間緊張的抿著雙唇，看著牆上掛的畫作發愣。

「嗨，光一。」

堂本剛頭髮染了點黃褐色，還留了些鬍子，依舊帥氣。

他帶堂本光一稍微參觀了下展場，然後進入辦公室，得知堂本光一考上大學後為他開心，遞出一份銀行資料給堂本光一，是做為贊助他上大學的學費，設定成繳學費時才能動用。

「謝謝你，剛先生。」

堂本光一想要再次擁抱堂本剛卻被巧妙避開，明明不該失落的卻還是難過。

「我想問你，能不能來參加我的畢業典禮？」

當堂本剛要打開辦公室門時，堂本光一終於說出了另一個目的，他解釋父母工作繁忙沒辦法來參加，眼裡是掩飾不了的孤寂。

「好吧，時間地點跟我說，我會去的。」

堂本剛深深吸口氣後做出決定，反正他也很久沒有參加過畢業典禮了，就當作做善事吧。  
\--  
櫻花飛舞的季節是離別也是相逢。

校園裡充斥著嘻笑與啜泣，唱著歌的大禮堂人潮逐漸散去，同級生相互邀約再去團聚或是與家人一起。

午後的圖書館裡則傳出細微的喘息聲，即使聲音不小心飄出也不會有人發現。

「啊啊──」

校服半敞開著，上面第二顆鈕釦緊緊握在堂本剛與堂本光一十指交釦的掌心裡，擠壓得有些生疼。

堂本光一背部抵在書架上，下半身赤裸兩腿盤在堂本剛腰部，享受著被進出的快感，許久沒被拓展開的緊緻甬道正用力吸吮著硬挺的碩大，每次抽插都發出噗滋水聲。

堂本剛今天繫著堂本光一送的領帶來參加畢業典禮，現在領帶則纏繞在堂本光一流淌晶瑩液體的分身，避免他釋放太多慾望。

在堂本光一又高潮時把人拉到了圖書館的窗戶旁，令他趴在窗台上，從後面再次進入不停收縮流著晶瑩液體著穴口，每次都狠狠進入再拔出、對準敏感處撞擊。

「恭喜小光畢業喔～」

小巧的臀部都被撞出淡粉色，修長雙腿微微顫抖著，即使已經快要不行了卻還是緊緊吸吮著堂本剛的碩大不願讓他退出。

堂本光一看著空無一人的校園，午後櫻花瓣隨著微風紛飛，而他不是一個人，真好。  
\--  
在那之後堂本剛挑選的對象都盡量找尋類似堂本光一外形或是青澀年紀沒有經驗的，雖然沒有一位能像堂本光一那樣帶給自己驚艷快感，但秉持著原則的人卻沒再聯繫過對方。

花開荼蘼，綻放盛開的花朵，最終只會腐爛。

堂本剛不喜歡腐爛的花朵，不夠優雅。

然而最近事業上有些瓶頸，最後幾幅藝術品始終談不下來，面對壓力最好的釋放方法便是好好來場性愛。

所以當堂本剛見到擁有藝術品的公司代表時，對方提出的要求他沒有猶豫太久就欣然接受。

「剛先生好久不見了，還是一樣喜歡在這總統套房呢。」

堂本光一沒有當年青澀的氣息，即使面貌神情冷冽，卻遮掩不住渾身上下散發誘人氣質。他慢條斯理的脫去手上黑色皮質手套，放在旁邊的圓桌上，兩臂搭在堂本剛坐著的沙發扶手上，俯視著堂本剛。

「fufufu～沒想到公司代表是你。」

堂本剛喉結滾動了下，他沒想過盛開過的花還能再次綻放的可能。

堂本光一沒有繼續說什麼，食指輕放在堂本剛圓潤下巴上，在堂本剛注視目光中吻上那朝思暮想的唇瓣，闊別這麼多年，嚐起來還是和當初一樣甜美可口。

兩人迅速退去身上衣物，現在的堂本光一身體可不比以前單薄，有在健身的他長了些肉和肌肉，抱起來手感更好了。

「去窗邊。」

堂本剛吸吮著堂本光一拉出優美弧線的脖頸，舌尖追逐喉結打轉，親吻出一朵一朵紅痕。  
堂本光一不情不願的從面對著堂本剛的大腿起來，握住堂本剛的手腕，赤裸的兩人走向飯店落地窗。

「剛先生──」

上身抵在冰涼的玻璃上，外頭是燈火繁華的夜景，對面辦公大樓還有幾處亮著燈火，刺激著堂本光一害怕被人看見的神經。

堂本剛抬起他比從前還修長的左腿，猛烈抽插著比想像中還要緊實的甬道，每次進入得突破緊緻的嫩肉，退出時又被嫩肉緊緊纏上，高熱濕潤的甬道吸吮著碩大不放，差點就使堂本剛釋放在深處。

堂本光一放肆的呻吟著，這是他朝思暮想的性愛，再次被初戀的男子擁抱著填滿著，身心靈達到極致愉悅。他反手握住堂本剛的手要他也安撫自己分身，在一前一後的刺激下達到高潮。突然縮緊的甬道夾的碩大一陣酥爽，也在深處嫩肉裡釋放慾望。

「哈啊…」

堂本剛坐在床沿喘息著，接過堂本光一遞來的熱茶，喝口平穩氣息。

「小光學會抽菸了呢。」

語氣沒有責備也沒有其他意味，平鋪直述一件事實。

「嗯，壓力大嘛。」

堂本光一穿起三件套，從公事包裡取出一紙合約，放在堂本剛旁邊的櫃子上讓他閱讀簽名。

吞雲吐霧間他看著堂本剛雖然經過幾年，但歲月簡直輕饒過他，沒有在外表上留下太多痕跡，堂本剛還是和當年那樣散發令人欲罷不能的純欲色氣。

「合作愉快。」

這是堂本剛簽好文件後彼此說的話。

在堂本光一離開前，他又回頭看了眼坐在床沿的堂本剛，身上多了幾道他留下的愛慾痕跡，很滿意。

「剛先生，」

堂本光一走回堂本剛面前，令堂本剛有些詫異，仰著頭看著眼前強大的年輕男子。

「你表現得很好，我很滿意。」

他再次吻住堂本剛的唇，狠狠侵略奪取口腔的甜美津液，離開時還纏著銀絲。

一疊鈔票放在堂本剛大腿側的床鋪上。

望著堂本光一離去的背影，堂本剛笑了。

花開荼蘼後，腐敗的花瓣會釋放更多甜蜜，更加動人吸引。

END


End file.
